Tell Me You Want Me
by ohthewarmth
Summary: One-Shot: Clary thinks she's home alone and that the others have gone out but that's not the case. Isabelle surprises Clary with a treat that might changes things forever. A Lemon if I've ever seen one, and a bit AU. M for Mature and I mean it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a smutty lemon of a one-shot. I don't usually write fem slash but here it is. In all its messy but glorious wonder, hope you enjoy it! I know that it may offend some of you and I'll apologize in advance for that. It's probably AU so if you're not comfortable with lesbians and don't like AU then I wouldn't read it. I enjoy reading a good smut and occasionally dare to write one. So if you don't like it don't be mean, but if you enjoy it like I hope you will please leave a review I know this is out of most people's comfort zone. :D - Sophie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"**Tell Me That You Want Me"**

There were things that never should have happened between them. Clary sat on the edge of her bed half dressed in a state of contemplation as she slowly woke up from her nap. Her room was the same as it ever was. The white walls lined with pictures of Jace and Simon, Alex and Izzy, all of which were lined up neatly in a row. The bed was very rarely made anymore and after fighting the urge to get up Clary gave up and leaned back into the mass of purple sheets and blankets. Everyone had gone out hunting that night or at least she'd thought everyone had gone out that day not so long ago.

She was sitting in her room, much as she was doing now in a t-shirt with nothing but her underwear on simply enjoying what it was like to relax and not have to worry for once. She'd just started the book by Thomas Malthus when she heard a rap at the door and it slowly open. Flinging the covers over herself, Clary watched as Isabelle entered into the room.

"Izzy, I thought you were with the others?" Clary asked bemused.

She shrugged it off, "I told them I wasn't feeling up to par and that I was going to sit tonight out, I don't think it's going to be a busy night anyways." Isabelle had with her a small pink duffle bag which she placed on the floor beside Clary's bed and crawled into bed beside her. Clary moved over to make room for her and enjoyed the warmth of the body heat that was coming off of her. "What are you reading?"

Clary looked down at the book that was still held tightly in her left hand, "oh it's just something I got out of the library about population theory."

Isabelle laughed, "Why can't you read normal things people our age read? But that's one thing I love about you." Izzy leaned over and pressed her forehead on the side of Clary's face. Her long, dark hair mixing in with Clary's bright red caused for quite the contrast. Clary brought her fingers up and gently caressed the side of Izzy's face that was exposed to her.

"Are you alright Izzy?" Asked Clary concerned. She wasn't usually like this with her which threw her off, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, as a matter of fact she liked being in the company of Izzy when she was like this, it was soothing somehow although she wasn't usually the recipient of such nice behavior.

"I'm fine, it's just," Izzy sat back up. Maybe things were bad with her and Simon and she'd come to talk about it? Clary sat the book down on her bed side table and turned to face her, maybe if she did some of the things her mother did when she was worried about her it might help Izzy to feel more comfortable with her? Clary reached out and took Izzy's hands in hers, they were shaking. "What's wrong Izzy please tell me?"

That's when it happened. Izzy lunged forward and started kissing Clary and not just a small peck on the lips but tongue and all. Surprisingly Clary opened her mouth happily to Izzy as their lips meet, but then Jace popped into her mind and she leaned back. "Izzy, what are you doing?"

Even as she said it she knew what she wanted. Clary's eyes were heavy with wanting as she looked over at Izzy; her tight shirt clung to her breasts as she watched the sharp intakes of breath cause them to rise and fall. "I want you," Izzy replied catching Clary's attention once more away from her breasts back up to her face. "I want to see what it's like to be with you like Jace gets to." Izzy got up from the bed and started unzipping her jeans. "I want to taste you Clary; I want to feel your sweetness in my hands as I make you feel my desire for you." Her shirt was next and with a simple flick of her wrists Izzy's shirt was on the ground exposing her entire naked body. It seemed to Clary that when Izzy wanted something she knew exactly how to get it, but the reaction that Clary was feeling was something new entirely. She'd never been with a woman let alone shared a kiss with one until now. This desire that she was experiencing was similar to that of when she visited the fairy people. She didn't get long to think until Izzy was back in bed with her once more, coming at her like a predator on the savannah.

"What do you say Clary? Want to play with me?" She purred against Clary's ear, pressing her breasts against Clary's covered chest.

"But what about Simon and Jace, don't you think they'll be upset?" She was struggling even to get the words out, Izzy had started sucking on her ear lobe, flicking it with her tongue. Clary's nipples had grown hard some time ago and the feel of them against her shirt as well as the dampness forming between her legs was all beginning to be too much.

"I think they'd probably like to watch don't you?" The cool way in which she said this ran over Clary like water. Of course they'd like to watch this, boys like lesbians don't they? They like to watch them fondle each other, they get off on it. It's like every boy's wet dream. Maybe if they got good at it they could do it for Simon and Jace? Images flashed in her head at warp speed, Isabelle on top of her sucking on her breasts as Jace and Simon watched from the corners getting hard, Clary was turned on by the thought.

She was disturbed by her thinking process, but to let Izzy's desire go to waste was just a shame. "I'll play but you promise you won't tell anymore."

Izzy smiled almost cat like as she placed her hands on the side of Clary's face, "I promise." Izzy leaned in and kissed her once more. This time Clary didn't stop her or pull away. Izzy's lips were warm and tasted like vanilla and as they began exploring with their tongues Clary understood how so many men had succumbed to her. Clary's hands were exploring the plains of Izzy's back as she pressed Izzy's body against her. Izzy was nestled in between Clary's legs as she wrapped them around her waist. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Whispered Izzy against Clary's lips?

"How long?" she asked curiously.

"Since the moment I meet you. Now lift your arms."

Clary did as she was told, as she gladly watched the other girl as she stripped her of her Chicago Cubs shirt she'd stolen from Simon. Her breasts bounced as they were let go of their confines and Clary blushed as she watched desire spread across Izzy's face. "They're even more perfect that I thought they would be."

Clary laughed, "but I'm not even that pretty."

Izzy leaned down to take one of Clary's nipples into her mouth, "You are to me." Izzy started sucking on her breast sending shivers all over Clary's body. Her underwear was still on but she moved to place her hand on that sweet spot and started rubbing.

Izzy grabbed Clary's hand and placed it on her breast. "Touch me, I'll be touching you soon enough."

Clary blushed, maybe she wasn't good at this whole girl love thing. "Yes Ma'am," she replied sheepishly as she took Izzy's large breast into her hand, rubbing and squeezing as she let its weight fill her hand. Izzy let out a sigh against her breast as Clary played with Izzy's nipple. Clary took it between two of her fingers rolling it and flicking it making it harder than it already was. "Do you like that?" Clary asked rather unashamed now as she looked down at Izzy.

"Yes," she replied heavy.

Clary moved onto her knees and forced Izzy down onto her back. She crawled on top of Izzy now, but as Izzy had been in her thoughts just moments ago. Clary straddled her hips and leaned down pressing her body against Izzy's as she began sucking on Izzy's breasts. Izzy mimicked the movements and sensations that Izzy had been doing to her as she began rocking her hips slowly. Izzy sighed with pleasure as she brought her hands up and placed them on Clary's hips.

Even thought Clary was enjoying this Izzy was only content with being the passive receiver for so long. She leaned up and twisted Clary in a way that had her pinned on her back this time with Izzy's legs pinned on each side of one of her legs. Clary liked the way that this felt. She felt the warm, wet sensations of Izzy moving on the top of her leg while at the same time felt the much welcome pressure of Izzy's leg pressing against her own vagina.

Clary laid there watching reaching up to touch Izzy's welcoming body as she began humping her leg. With each rise and fall of Izzy's body, Clary's own clitoris was stimulated sending her into ecstasy. Clary wasn't usually so easy to cum, but something about this whole ordeal was so erotic. While she felt the warm juices oozing out of her Izzy moved down between her legs and began lapping them up.

Clary cried out Isabelle's name as she squirmed underneath the affections of the other girl's tongue. Izzy parted Clary's lips with her fingers reaching deep inside of her massaging in and out to a rhythm as old as time. Clary grabbed onto the sheets as she bucked under Isabelle's affections. Her tongue was everywhere, Clary thought to herself. How was she able to do it?

"I need you deeper," Clary cried out. "I want more Izzy, more."

"You naughty little girl," She replied looking up at Clary as she licked her lips and pulled her fingers from her wide open legs. "You know what happens to naughty little girls don't you?" She asked devilishly?

"Tell me?" Clary asked in a voice so foreign to her she felt possessed.

Isabelle brought her wet fingers up to Clary's mouth as she opened wide to suck on them. "They get spanked." Even though Clary wanted to suck on Isabelle's fingers more she wouldn't let her. "On your hands and knees Clary, I can't let a naughty girl like you go unpunished!" Clary giggled and did as she was instructed. "Now close your eyes!"

She felt Izzy get out of bed as she waited patiently for her punishment. Izzy zipped open the small duffle bag that she'd brought with her and got something before getting back to where they'd left off. Clary had closed her eyes as she had been instructed to and waited to see what it was.

"This will only hurt for a minute," she replied. "But a naughty girl like you likes that kind of stuff don't you?"

Before Clary could reply Isabelle smacked her hard on the ass with her bare hand. Clary grimaced and grabbed onto the sheets for support, again Isabelle smacked her this time on the other cheek. Isabelle did this a few more times before stopping, "Now that you've been punished I'll let you do whatever you want as long as you promise to be a good girl."

"I promise," Clary said as she reached out for the other girl. "Lay down it's my turn to have a bite to eat."

Izzy smacked her on the ass but did as she was told. Clary went down on her like a pro. Licking and touching her in all the right places. Isabelle tasted different than Jace did. She wasn't as salty and tasted a little sweet. Clary wished she had some honey so she could pour it over Izzy so she could lick more of her. Her fingers were covered in juices flowing almost freely from Isabelle's core as she reach deeper and deeper into the girl in front of her.

Clary brought her mouth up from Isabelle's clit to start sucking on the space between her hip bones. That's when she saw it, the thing Isabelle had brought with her. It was a double ended dildo. Isabelle was sucking on it and Clary hadn't even noticed. Isabelle noticed the other girl's interest and challenged her silently to use it with her. Clary shoved her hand one final time as far as she could go into Izzy's depths before she extracted her hand and started sucking on her own fingers.

"Come here," Izzy said almost lovingly now. "Spread your legs and position your hips like this." Clary couldn't quite do it at first but Isabelle happily showed her how. "Tell me if it hurts," she whispered above her lips as she leaned down to kiss her as she stuck it the dildo inside of her. Clary gasped and practically screamed Isabelle's name. A smile spread across Izzy's face as she stifled the other girl with her mouth. Clary kept her eyes open and she stared into the depths of Izzy's warm eyes. Everything about this felt right, the softness of their bodies to the desire she felt inside of her. It was different that it was with Jace, and Clary was happy she'd accepted the challenge.

Izzy moved away from her lips as she moved down between Clary's legs. Clary positioned herself on her elbows as she watched Isabelle gracefully place the other end inside of her. Now they were connected. Clary knew that without a doubt the same sensation she was feeling Isabelle was now feeling too. They began to move slowly on the bed, rocking their hips back and forth, giving and taking with each movement. Clary extended one of her arms and placed her thumb on Isabelle's sweet swell as she moved closer to her, taking the dildo deeper inside of her.

They rocked and moved together in this way for what felt like forever. Clary swore she could have set the tides by the rise and fall of Isabelle's hips and breasts. It was Isabelle who came first shaking violently against Clary's hips as she stifled her screams against Clary's pillow. Clary watched as a stray tear fell from Isabelle's eye and she slowed her pace. Clary continued watching her as Isabelle closed her eyes and exhaled a sweet sigh before opening them back up and sliding slowly off their toy.

"Tell me you want me Clary," Isabelle replied calmly. Clary knew from the way Isabelle had said it that she meant it in a way much more than just in that moment. She did want her; right then and there she wanted Isabelle more than anything else in the world, which was why she said it. "I want you Izzy."

Clary came violently around her own toy Isabelle had given her that night as a present before leaving. Those same four words _I want you Izzy,_ escaped from her lips in that moment of ecstasy as she pushed her toy deeper inside of her, welcoming the cold air that surrounded the rest of her body. Jace was out hunting this time with Alex and Isabelle but she wished more than anything as she laid there in her own nostalgic, erotic wonderland that Isabelle was there to share it with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here's the second Chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. Leave positive reviews if you'd like, if you've only have negative things to say though I don't really want to hear them. :D So have a wonderful read and enjoy yourself. ;) - Sophie

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this I simply just use what's given to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It seemed that Jace as usual had everything planned out to the last letter. Alec and Isabelle had agreed on pulling hunting duties and Jace had managed to weasel his way out of it. They'd ate dinner and planned on "watching a movie" in his room. There wouldn't be any movie watching in his room however, the door would be locked and Transformers would be on loud enough to be convincing anyone who might be outside listening to be convinced that they were in fact just watching a movie.

Jace led her up to his room after they had eaten and eagerly locked the door behind them. "I've been waiting for this all day," he replied with a smirk. She sat down on the bed laying back and stretching her legs wide out in front of her inviting him to come and get her. Jace quickly advanced on her pouncing on top of her as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed each other with a fever of two people in love. Each experienced in the way the other person's body worked they knew just what to do to get the other person excited. He took off her shirt, pulling it over her head as he placed his hand on her breast. He squeezed it, seemingly enjoying the feel of it in his hand. The rest of her clothes came off in similar fashion as did his. Clary wanted to taste him as she moved from underneath him and had him sit on the side of the bed. Getting on her knees in front of him she licked his length with her tongue in one continuous lick. He seemed to enjoy the feel of it as she felt him grow harder against her tongue. She moved her tongue to the tip of his head lightly flicking her tongue against it before taking his length into her mouth. He moaned softly as she sucked and pulled on the length of him with her hand. Jace brought his hand up to her head, weaving his fingers into between the strands of her hair as he helped her take him deeper into her throat. It wasn't her favorite thing to do but she knew he liked it.

Before he was about to cum, he made her stop. It was obvious to her from the look on his face he was ready to get down to business. He laid down as she hovered over him, straddling his hips just above his length before placing herself on top of him. She let herself get used to the feel of him before moving herself against him. Jace was eating it up, his body reacting against hers and he bucked underneath her. They continued in this manner for a few minutes before he eventually came inside her. She kept moving up and down and up down for a few moments longer before sliding off of him and laying down beside him breathless. She'd never had to fake it before and she wasn't really sure why she hadn't gotten into it. He felt great inside of her as usual but her body just hadn't responded to him. Clary smiled over at him though, reaching out to kiss him as they laid there naked in each other's arms. "I love you Clary," he replied as he spoke softly against the side of her face.

"I love you more," she replied with a smile.

They never really said anything else as they assumed their usual cuddle positions. They never slept together over night for fear that the Lightwoods might find them out so once he fell asleep she generally gathered her things and went back to her room. Today was just like any other day. She slipped gently from out of his grasp as she pulled on the majority of her clothes. Blowing him a kiss goodbye she gently opened the door and shut it behind her. She turned to head in the opposite direction but bumped into a body that was just inches away from hers.

"Isabelle!" Clary replied nearly jumping out of her skin, "What are you doing here outside of Jace's bedroom?"

"I thought that maybe now that you were finished with him," she replied while quickly closing the distance between them. "You might want to come and play with me a bit?"

Those were almost the exact words Clary had wanted to hear come out of Isabelle's mouth for days. "I'd love to," she replied maybe a little too eagerly but she didn't care. Isabelle's hand slowly moved down the length of Clary's torso, then back up as she squeezed Clary's breast in her hand through her shirt.

Clary closed her eyes tight, licking her lips as she enjoyed the sensation. She felt her body begin to respond to Isabelle's touches, but she knew they couldn't do this out here in the hall so exposed. She quickly led Isabelle to her room, restraining herself not to take off running. She opened the door and shut it after her to find that Isabelle had already been there as she saw the spare duffle bag located beside her bed again. Isabelle stood there watching her take in the scenery and was surprised when Clary began taking the lead. Within seconds she had stripped her body of clothes, having only done so moments before and advancing on Isabelle.

"I want you out of that shirt, now!" She demanded at which point Isabelle replied with a smirk. Clary walked her backwards pressing her against the wall as she began kissing her aggressively. She needed Isabelle like fire needed oxygen to burn.

Isabelle stripped herself as Clary stepped back allowing her access to her own body. Once she was finished Clary eagerly ran her tongue over Isabelle's nipples that hardened against her touch, "tell me what you did with Jace?" Isabelle asked almost with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I rode his cock," she replied somehow trying to make it sound like it was just sex when she didn't really know what it was. Clary felt so right with each of them, she couldn't have decided between the two.

"Did you like it?" Isabelle asked more curiously now, Clary continued flicking her tongue across the other girl's breasts as she looked up into her eyes.

"Does it matter if I liked it?" Clary asked playfully.

"Of course it does," Isabelle placed her hands around Clary's upper arms and pulled her up. "I like you Clary, as in like-like you. If you love him and just like messing around with me I need to know, not right now but as soon as you know."

Clary wasn't nearly as tall as Isabelle was and having to look up at her made her feel even smaller. Isabelle wrapped her arms around Clary and pulled her close, "I think that's enough for right now. I just want to lay with you here if that's alright? We don't even have to be naked; I'd just like to hold you if that's alright with you?"

"Of course it is," Clary replied happily. She broke the hug and took a running leap into bed, sprawling her naked body out so that she flashed all the good parts at a half dressed Isabelle. Izzy smiled from the other side of the room as Clary called out for her to come snuggle.

She crawled in on top of her pinning Clary to the bed, "this isn't what I had in mind for sleeping you know?"

Clary smiled, "I do but I want to at least cum once, I didn't with Jace."

Isabelle looked shocked, "but I heard you from outside the door?"

"You heard me what?" Clary replied blushing.

"Orgasming."

Clary laughed, "Then it was successful! I faked it for the first time and was scared Jace would know, although I think he's getting sick he went to sleep right after and didn't wake up which is unusual for him."

"Hmm…maybe, but I can't have you being all frustrated" Isabelle replied as she crawled back down Clary's body. "I'll make you cum baby don't you worry."

Clary had wanted this since they'd been together last; Isabelle's fingers were working deep inside of her body, touching her in ways Jace wouldn't even dream of touching her. Isabelle was taking her time getting her wet before placing her mouth anywhere near her little nub. When Izzy finally made it there she flicked it gently, mimicking what Clary had been doing only moments before to her breasts. Spreading her lips with her free hand Isabelle ate heartily from Clary, lapping up her sweetness and sliding her tongue into her folds. Clary wanted to practically consume her with her body, but she knew she couldn't.

Isabelle stopped for a moment as she went to the side table, pulling out Clary's toy. She ran her wet fingers over it before sucking on it to make it wet, not that Clary felt it needed it she was wet enough as it was. She was shaking with anticipation, Clary wanted to see how Isabelle would play with her just as much as Isabelle wanted to actually do it. Isabelle moved back to her position in front of Clary and pushed the dildo firmly inside of her. Clary almost cried out as a painful pleasure spread across her body. It had hurt but she liked it. Jace rarely hurt her when they were making love, sure he had the first time, but he was bigger than average and it was her first time after all. Not like Izzy though, she knew how to make it hurt, how to make Clary feel like she wanted to be punished and it made her feel ashamed to feel that way. "More," she whispered as she waited for Isabelle to begin sliding it in and out of her.

"What did you say?" Isabelle asked almost predatorily now.

"More!" Clary said it louder this time, gripping the covers as she did.

Isabelle simply smiled as pulled it out and shoving it back in. Clary was glad that it had a base for you to hold onto. She wasn't really sure why it had that but Isabelle had said something about a harness that you put it in, she hadn't asked just taken it and started playing with it almost every day. Clary was able to handle it, taking in the length of the toy inside her with ease. With each shove Clary held onto the covers tighter. Afraid to demand anything else of Isabelle she remained quiet for a while as Isabelle changed angles allowing Clary to experience a better pleasure.

"Faster," she eventually managed as her eyes began rolling into the back of her head. Clary bit her bottom lip as Isabelle started working faster, it wasn't hard for her to meet Clary's demands and she wondered how many women Isabelle had been with. Clary gasped when she felt Isabelle mouth move in once more, licking her clit as the orgasm began shaking her entire lower body. Isabelle kept licking but she left the toy inside of Clary's body.

Isabelle moved up to kiss Clary on the forehead, moving a few strands of hair away from her face, "better now my naughty little girl?"

"Mmmm…most definitely." She replied blissfully.

Clary removed the toy and reluctantly got up and took it to the restroom where she placed it in the bathtub to be washed in the morning. When she walked back into the room she found Isabelle with a pair of pajamas waiting for her. It wasn't really pajamas but a night gown, one that was low cut and short. It was made with red ribbons and black lace, something straight out of a gothic porno, but Clary liked it. She slipped it on over her head without putting any underwear on underneath. Isabelle, she noticed was wearing one too but hers was a dark green. Clary thought it probably would have looked better on her but she didn't mind the view that she was receiving. "Now come here, I want to cuddle." Isabelle replied, seemingly pleased to finally have Clary's attention monopolized at least for the time being.


End file.
